A Monochrome World
by animeluv124
Summary: The world is divided into good and evil, black and white. Tomoe doesn't remember her past, so when a bunch of Akuma attack her, killing her only friend, she is swept into a battle she never knew existed.


"After her, we cannot let her escape" A man's voice rang throughout the town square. I knew that hiding would be futile, but I had to try. I took a peak from my hiding position and looked upward. Floating ball shaped creatures drifted past me and started looking into dark gaze drifted downward and stopped on the ashes of the only person I had ever cared for.

"Onee-Chan, please take me with you. I promise I won't be a bother" I knew that this was a bad idea, but I reluctantly agreed. The little seven year old smiled at me and my worries left my mind. Yumi was about four when we first met. I was new to the orphanage and I was warry of everything. No one knew where I came from, but they found me alone in a riverbank, blood decorating a white hospital robe thay I had been wearing. I didn't remember anything, and something told me I didn't want to. She was the bravest of them all, for she came towards me and asked for my name. A name, something that I desperately needed. I answered her with a smile, something I had seen other people do. She returned the smile, and I felt like crying on the spot. No one had ever directed a smile at me, showed my kindness. It filled me with warmth, and I cherished the pleasent gesture I knew no one else would give me. She always wore a beautiful necklace, it was a heart shape necklace made with weird cogs and metals in silver. They had found the necklace on my neck when they found me, but I decided to give it to her, my only friend. We were different in apearance, but people seemed to call us sisters. Her hair was a weird blue-black color that was always tied in two pigtails with a red ribbon, her skin was a nice tan color that made her green-grey eyes stand out. I was fair skinned and very tall, my hair was a light purple and my eyes were blue-grey. Both of our eyes were grey colored, which made people wonder if we were related.

The streets were quiet as we walked home, as if everyone was aware of what was about to happen. We were walking down the familiar street back toward our 'home' when we heard a weird noise. Yumi let go of my hand and started running forward. I never knew if it was fear or curiosity that made her run. I ran after her, my heart quickening from the fear that gripped my chest. I called out to her, screaming at her to stop, but she kept on running ignoring me. She stoped when she came towards the town square. I was a still in very far from her, but I could tell she was looking up at the sky. I couldn't help but look up, what was she staring at, I wish I hadn't. They filled the sky like balloons, grey balloons with pained faces and canons that covered the surface. Yumi let out a scream, tore her eyes away from them, and rushed toward me. One of them spotted Yumi and flew toward her, it opened it's mouth and shot out a fire beam in her direction. Everything went in slow motion, all I could do was stand there as the fire advanced on her. I tried running, but my legs seemed to be glued to the ground. Yumi started to face me, her eyes pleading me for help. All I could do was watch as the blazing light body ricocheted across the floor countless times until coming to a stop a few feet from me. She laid in the ground motionless as weird dark purple stars decorated her skin. I couldn't look away as her body started to crumble and turn into ash.

My body shook from the gut-wrenching sobs I desperately needed to hold back. when something amids the dust caught my eye. It was the necklace that I had given her on her. I didn't care if they caught me anymore, they had destroyed the one thing I cared about. I walked away from the crates that were sheltering me and ran toward Yumi's remains. I knew they had spotted me when I heard blasts strike the pavement behind me. Scooping up the necklace, I kept on running away from the weird things. One of the fire beams shot in front of me and I lost my footing. I laid in the cool pavement, knowing I was about to meet my end. The creature's made a circle around me, their cannons ready to fire. I closed my eyes, struggling to breathe one last time as a calming darkness welcomed me.

I will post a second chapter later. I have a hard time trying to put my thoughts into words, so it might not be so great. Any type of advice is helpfull and thanks for reading.


End file.
